The Angel of Music
by phantom cheesepuff
Summary: Hey everyone! Chris here, with my first fic. Phantom of the Opera. Dawn, known as Chris to her friends and great-great-great granddaughter of Christine Daae finds that the Phantom of the Opera is more than a story... R&R no flames!
1. Drama practice

Hey ya'll! This is my first fic...My Friend Amara is puting it u pfor me cuz my computer won't let me...it's mean.

Erik: so...  
Chris: oh boy here we go again...  
Erik: what do you mean here we go again?

Chris: nothing...Erik...don't hurt me plaese...

Amara: reading Man, Chris, you have really bad spelling… spends half an hour correcting everything

Chris: Hey!

Erik: laughs evily

Disclamer : sadly I own nothing of The Phantom of the Opera except for my Chris and her mottly crew!

Erik: ha ha ha! You don't own me!  
Chris: shut up...ON WITH THE STORY!

It was a cold day in the middle of December when it happened. What you may ask. Well, I can't tell you yet… you're just going to have to wait while I'll tell you the story.

July 8, 1990 - A girl by the name of Dawn C. Daae was walking to her friend Seilin's house. Though, no one called her Dawn. She was Chris. All of her friends and teachers, except for the really proper ones, called her Chris. It was a glorious midsummer's day. The trees were green and giving shade to Chris as she walked. Her strawberry blonde hair sparkled in the sun, as her sapphire eyes misted over in thought as she daydreamed. She was always daydreaming and it always got her into a bit of trouble… as she walked from house to house a song danced through her head. It was from a music box she had that was given to her by her great grandmother. Her grandmother told her Angel of music would sing it.

"Angel of music?" Chris would always ask.

"Yes," Her grandmother would say, "he sang so beautifully as he helped me with my singing. I was blind to not see what he really was. The Opera Ghost everyone called him. One day I removed his mask and he said I should never be free. He took me down to his lair and there your grandfather rescued me. The Phantom was to never be seen again." Soon after that talk her grandmother passed away. Chris always wondered what happened to this "Angel of Music." She was thinking about it right until…

WHACK! She hit a telephone pole. "Ow…" Chris rubbed her head and put a wisp of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. She looked around. "Okay…her house should be right there." Chris said to herself. "Let's see maybe it's behind you, and you just went a street to far." said a voice behind her. Chris spun around to see a big pair of brown eyes. "AHHH!" She yelped falling backwards. She could now see her friends face clearly. Curly brown hair and smiling brown eyes sparkled with mischief. "Seilin, don't do that!" she said, holding her chest to make her heart stop pounding.

Seilin rolled her eyes. "Day dreaming again I see." She helped Chris up.

"Maybe… but I was thinking."

Seilin rolled her eyes for the second time. "Here we go again."

Chris always was thinking and it got them into a lot of trouble these days. "I was thinking about what my great grand mum told me about six years ago, ya know, before she passed away."

Seilin sighed, "What about that talk?" They started to walk to Seilin's house.

"Well, I was wondering what happened to The Phantom or, as she called him, the 'Angel of Music'". Seilin rolled her eyes. She does that a lot.

"Chris, Chris, Chris…That was over 100 years ago. It's in the past now… the distant past…"

Chris sighed. "Yeah, you're right. But I can't shake the feeling that he never actually left her life…and is haunting the heirs of her family…like me…"

Seilin's eyes widened. "Chris, you're scaring me…" She checked her watch. "Come on. We've got to go to practice for Drama. Oh, and nice job leaving your car here over night. Mom was thrilled." Seilin deadpanned. She began walking back the way Chris had come.

"Hey you never said she didn't like black Jaguars." Seilin rolled her eyes.

"No, she was mad because you didn't leave the keys." Chris sighed and got into her car. Seilin got in on the other side. They listened to the Phantom of the Opera on they way to the Opera house. The breeze ruffled the two friend's hair as Chris drove through the streets of Paris. They arrived and sat in the auditorium. Seilin turned to Chris.

"Did you get another mysterious letter for you secret admirer from school yet? It's been over a week." Chris sighed. For the past three months some one was putting flowers and chocolates in her locker with note attached to them.

"No Seilin, I haven't. he hasn't sent me anything." Seilin made a face.

"Come on Chris, I know your hiding something from me!" Just then, the director stood up on the stage.

"Sorry, can't talk now!" She said, avoiding the subject.

"Damn…" said Seilin quietly.

"Okay… auditions for parts will be held today! Seeing as this is an Opera house we will be performing 'The Phantom of the Opera!'" Chris and Seilin looked at each other and squealed. They loved The Phantom of the Opera. Night and day they would listen to there sound track.

"Chris, you have an awesome chance at being Christine!"

Chris rolled her eyes, "Lin… you really think I could land that part with my horrid voice?" She said with a huff. "And besides… I would never downgrade my self to a prissy 19th century maiden… I would have rather been a pirate in those times!" Seilin rolled her eyes.

"So would I… but don't talk about your grand mum like that!" Chris slunk in her chair.

"I never said I was ratting on grand mum but I don't want to wear a corset dress or act proper all the time!"

"Alright, I will do this by alphabetical order with last names!" the director said, holding a sheet of paper and talking over the quiet murmurs of the other people there.

Chris's eyes widened. "Oh crap…" The director's name was Ricky…he didn't like people calling him Mr. Sanchez so we all called him Ricky.

"Since there's no A's or B's" he went on, "Or C's… we'll go on from there." Chris's eyes widened. Ricky looked at his list of names "Chris Daae is up first." Chris reluctantly stood up and walked on stage. The pianist started playing Think of Me. Chris took a deep breath and imagined the voice of the girl who played Christine Daae on her CD.

"Think of me…Think of me fondly when we've said good bye… Remember me… once in a while.. please promise me you'll try." She closed her eyes. "When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free… if you ever find a moment… spare a thought for me."

Something in Chris stirred… like it had never been awakened until now. She stared to sing with more power and passion in her voice. Everyone knew it. Seilin could see it in her eyes. "We never said our love was ever green or as unchanging as the sea…but if you can still remember stop and think of me…Think of all the things we've shared and seen… Don't think about the way things might have been…" Something was helping her sing… Chris' eyes widened as she heard her own voice. Yet she kept singing. She was enjoying it. Closing her eyes again, she let the awakening music inside her take over.

"Think of me…think of me waking silent and resigned…imagine me…trying to hard to put you from my mind…recall those days look back on all those times… think of the things we'll never do… There will never be a day when I won't think of you!"

Every one in the audience was clapping for her. Chris opened her eyes and looked around. Seilin was standing up and clapping and shouting as where a lot of people around her. Chris could feel her cheeks get hot. "Uh…um…" she stuttered. She pointed to the stairs to get off the stage. "I'm gonna to go that way now…" She quickly hurried off the stage.

A/N: Alright...thats the first chappie...um..please RR i need feed back...I want to know is it good should i keep writng or drop it all together...TELL ME!

Chris


	2. Who's Who

Next chapie! NYAHAHHAHA! I'm sorry it took so long I have been swamped lately and just got over the flu….evil vile VIRIS! And now I've missed a week of school and have a truck load of home work…go me…but on a happier note I had my birthday…YAY!

Erik: you talk to much

Chris: shut up mask boy

Erik: I resent that!

Chris: you would….

Disclaimer: I do not own Erik….or do I:maniacal laughing:

Erik: you don't

Chris:blink blink: right then…Yeah yeah blah blah Erik belongs to Gaston Lerux……blah blah blah…Andrew Lloyd Webber…..all that jazz.

I would like to thank my wonderful BETA! YAY AMARA:hugs tightly: With out her…I have no clue what I would be doing…

Erik: banging your head against a wall?

Chris: good point…

Amara : appears magically: I'd like to see that…

Erik:laughs manically:

Chris: glares at both of them: Die…..

NOW ON TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWD THE STORY! YAY!

Sakume: Oh don't worry he comes in soon….Thanks for the review!

Lady Nessa: Thank you for liking it! That makes me happy. Here's the next chapter!

Sarah Waters: I'm really sorry! I know it's been a while and I'm going to try harder to update sooner!

Erik: can we now get to the story?

Amara: WAIT:pauses:rustles through papers: Here we go… We got a flame. No story is complete without a flame, but I would like to yell at the person who did it. :yells: Ok, I'm done. Continue.

Chris: yeah sure why not.

Chapter two

From the last chapter!

Every one in the audience was clapping for her. Chris opened her eyes and looked around. Seilin was standing up and clapping and shouting as where a lot of people around her. Chris could feel her cheeks get hot.

"Uh…um…" she stuttered. She pointed to the stairs to get off the stage. "I'm gonna to go that way now…" She quickly hurried off the stage.

Chris headed back to her seat. When she got there Seilin stared at her.

"What?" Chris said avoiding eye contact.

"What happened up there? That was AMAZING!" Seilin cried.

"I-I don't know what happened up there Lin. It felt like something took over and it wasn't me any more." Through out the audition as people passed her seat most every one congratulated her.

"Great job Chris! You were awesome!" a girl said as she went up to do her audition. Chris sank into her chair. After every one was done Ricky stood up and walked onto the stage.

"Thank you every one!" he started. Chris sat up ready to leave. "You all were wonderful! I'm sure that we will pull off the Phantom of the Opera well. I'm sure Mr. Webber would be proud. The cast will be posted on the website in a week. See you all at the next rehearsal!" Chris shot up from her seat grabbed Seilin and rushed out of the door.

"Geez, what's your problem today Chris?" Seilin said as she was pulled into the parking lot.

"I don't know ok!" Chris said not turning around. There was a long silence as the two friends got into the car. Chris started up the car and sat there. Seilin broke the silence.

"Well are we going to drive or what?" Chris snapped out of her revere and looked at Seilin.

"Huh? What?" she asked.

"McDonalds is a really nice place we got to…I'm hungry, woman - drive!" Seilin said. Chris laughed and left the lot - on to McDonalds.

One Week Later:

Chris, Seilin, and Mallory, a friend of theirs, were at Chris's house crowded around the computer. A thunderstorm was raging out side. "Chris turn it on!" Mal said poking her in the back of the head.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." She pushed the button and they waited for the computer to load. All three waited on baited breathe as the computer kicked up. Seilin and Mallory both looked ready to kick the darned thing by the time the sound of kids laughing sounded and the screen turned blue.

"I hope you get a good part." Mallory said to both of them.

"So do we." Chris said as she logged on to the internet. "Alright. Lets see here." She scrolled down the list and found Seilin.

"Oh Lin! Your Meg!" Chris said spinning around in the chair.

"Really?" Seilin exclaimed rushing to the computer screen. "Oh my god! I did! WEEEEEEEE!" Seilin began to bounce around the room. Chris's dog was bouncing along right with her. Chris cocked an eye brow.

"Lin…" Seilin stopped and looked at her.

"I need to stop bouncing huh?" Mallory and Chris both nodded. Mallory hit Chris in the back of the head.

"Chris get on with it! Find your name already!" Chris rolled her eyes. She scrolled down the screen some more.

"You do realize that I'm most likely a chorus girl or something like that." Seilin shook her head.

"Why do you think that?" Mallory asked.

"Because I suck at singing, that's why! I could never compare to grand-mum. She had a genius for a teacher!" Chris looked at the screen still trying to find her name.

"Yeah, but later he turned out to be a mad-man-killer-type person." Mallory said matter-of-factly. Chris rolled her eyes.

"That's for the reality check, Mal." Seilin looked at Chris.

"Seriously, though, how did you get that good at singing so fast?"

Chris shrugged "I don't know. I mean I've had these dreams where this guy is singing. And then Walla! I can sing. Not very descriptive I know but that pretty much sums it up."

Seilin and Mallory stared at her. "Don't ask it's weird."

They sat there staring at each other for a while. Seilin was the first to break the awkward silence. "Um…Chris you do know you're stalling, right?"

Chris raised an eye brow. "Huh?"

Mallory and Seilin looked at each other. Then they both screamed at Chris, "FIND YOUR PART!" Chris cringed and spun around facing the computer.

"Ok, ok, ok!" Her eyes skimmed across the screen until she came upon Daae. "NYAHA!" she yelled making both Mallory and Seilin jump. "Found it." she ran her finger across her name to find her part.

"Well?" Mal and Lin said.

"I-I g-got C-Christine."

Seilin and Chris jumped in the air and hugged each other and squealed.

"YAY! YAY! YAY!" they said. As they were bouncing around the power went out and they were shrouded in darkness. They all screamed.

"Guys hold on a sec let me find a flash light." Chris said as she got up.

"Ow!" Mallory said. "Lin that was my foot!"

"I'm sorry I can't see anything!"

"Is it just me, or does this seem oddly familiar?"

A/N: yeah I know it's seriously short and well I'm tired and I need some sleep. I have Singing Angels in the morning. BYE! R&R!

Amara: I love being your beta… it's all, like, ENTER TAB SPACE SPACE BACKSPACE SHIFT ENTER TAB ENTER TAB… oohhh, guess who I am:bounces around excitedly:

Chris: I'm not that bad!

Eric:watches the two of them argue and bounce:


End file.
